The present invention relates to a gas-pressure regulator and, more particularly, to a gas-pressure regulator that has a control lever integrally formed with a pair of laterally extending pins and which is easy to be assembled.
A gas-pressure regulator is used to maintain the optimum pressure of a flow of gas into a gas burner for combustion.
As illustrated in FIGS. 5 to 8, a conventional gas-pressure regulator typically includes a body (60) formed with a gas inlet (61) and a gas outlet (62). In the body (60), there are a pair of parallel protrusions (601), each defining a recess (602) and a threaded hole (603) in the top surface thereof.
A control lever (63) is pivotally connected to the protrusions (601), by means of a pin (604) extending through the lever (63) with the ends of the pin (604) placed in the recesses (602) and retained therein by the heads of screws (605) which are screwes into the threaded holes (603) of the protrusions (601).
The control lever (63) has a disk (632) fastened to the end thereof by a rivet (631), in order to block the gas inlet (61) when the pressure of the gas within the regulator becomes higher than a default value. The opposite end of the control lever (13) is connected to a lifting rod (64) extending downward from a diaphragm (65) which closes the open top of the hollow body (60).
The remaining parts of the gas-pressure regulator above the diaphragm (65) involves a metal disk (66) atop the diaphragm (65), an inner spring (67) and on outer spring (68) abutting the metal disk (66), and a bonnet (70) covering the hollow body (60).
The bonnet (70) defines a threaded hole (71) for receiving a pressure4 adjusting member (72) that presses the outer spring (68) against the metal disk (66). The member (72) has a threaded periphery (73) to threadingly engaged with the threaded hole (71) of the bonnet (70), and a top slot (42) to facilitate tightening and loosening thereof.
Additionally, a cap (75) is threadingly engaged with the threaded hole (71) of the bonnet (70) to shield the pressure-adjusting member (72).
In this conventional gas-pressure regulator, however, the control lever (63) and the pin (604) are made separately, and the disk (632) is required to be riveted to the control lever (63). Moreover, it is inconvenient that the pin (604) must extend through the control lever (63) during assembly.
The object of the present invention is to provide a gas-pressure regulator that has a control lever integrally formed with a pair of laterally extending pins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gas-pressure regulator that is easy to assemble.